Why Do I still Love you?
by 4815162342Lost
Summary: Cassidy is brought to the island to be a teacher but life isn't simple on the island with Ben..Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lost characters or places. Cassidy alone is mine. she's not Sawyer's Cassidy There is suggestive content and some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Cassidy

Chapter One

I climbed out of the sub onto a wooden dock and gazed every which way around me. The island was more beautiful that I imagined it to be. Richard, the man who had recruited me, said that the community needed a teacher and I nearly accepted the offer at once. My every need would be catered to on the island; I'd have a house, food, free electricity, and so many other luxuries no other job could provide.

"You must be Ms. Ryder," A voice spoke retrieving me from my thoughts. "Yes, but Cassidy is fine." "My name is Benjamin Linus. It's a pleasure to have you joining us. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here." "Thank you," I replied shaking his hand and following him along the dock.

Ben thought she looked incredibly gorgeous. He regretted never asking Mikhail for her file or asking Richard what she had looked like. All he knew was her name, for the time being that is. He intended to get to know her quite personally... Her brown hair fell just past her shoulders and she had a dazzling smile that caused his gaze to frequently flicker to her. Originally she was going to be living with another woman but Ben decided to change his plans. He wanted her close so that she would fall for him and be willing to carry out his every command. It would be too easy, she was much younger than him and seemed to be an innocent.

I felt excitement flow through me as we headed through some jungle and eventually emerged into a small clearing where there was several houses. "I was told that I would be sharing residence with someone else?" I said looking at Ben curiously. His brilliant blue eyes met my own hazel ones, "That's correct. You are staying with me." "Oh," was all I managed as Ben lead me over to one of the houses that was presumably his. "Pryce will bring your luggage later." I nodded and smiled at Ben but I had a feeling of sudden nervousness. Ben noticed and grinned, "Don't worry Cassidy. You can trust me." "I've been looking forward to this moment for so long...when I could finally see the island for myself." "It has always been my home." Ben stated striding up the steps of the porch. He opened the door and held it for me as I wandered inside and examined my new surroundings.

A huge set of bookshelves caught my eye and I made my way over to it to scan the titles exclaiming to Ben every time I found one that I had loved or wanted to read. He stood beside me and I clumsily placed the book I was holding back in it's place blushing. "I love books." I said sheepishly. Ben smirked, "I can see that. Reading is a passion of my own." Cassidy realized he was very close and she felt her heart speed up. "How about I show you the rest of the house." He said with a ghost of a smile. Ben took my hand and pulled me on to the other rooms in the house. Giddiness filled me from his touch and I allowed him to lead me around his home.

Finally, we finished and arrived back at the kitchen at which point Ben released my hand and asked, "Can I offer you a drink?" "Just a water, thanks," I answered as Ben grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with cold water. He handed one to me and took a sip from his own staring at her over his drink. "You have a daughter?" I questioned looking at the picture of a young child and Ben while remembering the room that supported this assumption. "Her name is Alex." "Are you married?" "No," he replied simply placing his empty glass on the counter. "I was engaged once but never made it to the alter." I said placing my glass next to his. "May I ask why not?" "I wasn't ready. Seth, my fiancée kept pushing that we get married or split but I couldn't follow through. So, he left me and I never heard from him again." "That must've been a difficult decision." He said taking my hands in his comfortingly. I nodded and bit my lip.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy Chapter Two

"Where is your daughter?" I asked suddenly changing the subject. "She's over at the rec room with a friend." "So how many children are there? Richard said it was only a small group." "Only eight. Alex and Karl are the oldest being 13, Colleen and Danny's girl Eva is 11, Isabel has a 9 year old son named Jared, Daniah is 9 as well, and Heather and her brother are the youngest being 8." Ben listed. "I know their ages are quite varied but I'm sure Richard mentioned that you would have an assistant." I nodded and smiled again, "I'm really looking forward to being here with you, and everyone else. It's so peaceful." Silence filled the kitchen and I couldn't help but to notice that Ben was watching me. Nervously I lowered my gaze and felt the heat grow in my face.

Thankfully the door banged open and a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes burst in interrupting the quiet. The girl was followed closely by a boy who looked her age. I immediately guessed that they must be Alex and Karl. Ben strode over to his daughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm Cassidy," I greeted with a smile. The girl didn't return it but fixed me with a look of pity after she noticed her father's confident stare at me. My smile faltered and I looked at her quizzically but she was grinning know as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm Alex." "And I'm Karl." The boy piped in. They didn't stick around, however, and I noticed the glint of annoyance in Ben's eyes as he followed them with his gaze as they darted off together leaving Ben and me alone again.

"Can I use the shower?" I questioned wandering over to the window and looking outside. Ben did not immediately reply as he was distracted by two things: the first being his imagination reeling of images of her _naked_ in his shower. The second was his eyes betraying him and looking down her shirt as she leaned over to see out the window. It was all he had to control his lust and not take her right there. She stood straight again and looked at him with one eyebrow raised slightly. Ben regained himself and replied smoothly, "Of course, you don't need to ask to use our shower. I'll just show you where the towels are."

He led her down the hall and when they reached the closet Cassidy muttered innocently to his increasing torment, "I'm not used to the humidity; it's so hot." Ben nodded tensely as he fought with himself. He had no idea she would be this irresistible. She took the towel from his hands and walked further down the hall, disappearing into the washroom. A few seconds later he heard the water turn on and managed to compose himself. _Damn that sexy woman_. He wanted, or rather needed to fuck her but he hoped to resist her charm for alittle longer at least. He wanted to be in control of Cassidy not him acting likely a horny teenager for her.

Later that evening Cassidy found herself on the sofa. She found herself thinking almost non-stop about Ben, even though she barely knew him. Making her way slowly to Ben's room, where he was working, she knocked. "Come in." he called. Cassidy opened the door and saw Ben sitting on his bed going over some papers. He stared up at her over his glasses and she gave him a tiny but seductive grin implying that she wanted him.

Ben raised his eyebrow at her as she sauntered over to where he sat. Ben felt he could deny himself no longer. She wanted him, he wanted her. What the hell. Swiftly pulling Cassidy onto the bed he kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly and Ben managed to place his glasses on the bedside table before they were wrecked. They were frenzied in the heat of the moment and Ben's papers and their clothes ended up strewn everywhere in their rush to satisfy their desires.

This was the beginning of their relationship, or at least that's what Cassidy liked to refer to it as. She wasn't sire what Ben thought but she didn't really care...as long as she was his.


End file.
